1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radio receiver comprising a first tuner circuit for receiving radio signals of a first and a second frequency range, and comprising a second tuner circuit for receiving radio signals of a third frequency range.
Such a radio receiver is used, for example, in the car radios of the General Motors Oldsmobile series.
2. Description of the Related Art
The first tuner circuit of this known radio receiver is used for receiving frequency-modulated signals of the FM band, and for receiving amplitude-modulated signals of the AM band. For receiving the US weather band, which broadcasts weather reports in frequency-modulated form in a frequency range from 162.4 MHz to 162.55 MHz, there is provided a separately arranged receiver that is completely independent of the first tuner circuit.